Vanilla Twilight
by lookforthedaltonblazer
Summary: Blaine tries to apologizing the best way he knows how.. Through song.


The plan was to email Isabelle the new design ideas and then go to bed. The only problem was as soon as he hit send, a call box from Skype came up. _Call From: Blaine Anderson. _He was about to just hit ignore and go to bed, but he was getting tired of the constant attempts at contact, so he hit _Answer with video, _already knowing exactly what he was going to say.

His thoughts were changed as soon as he saw piano keys and Blaine's hands appear on screen, and his jaw dropped slightly. He immediately snapped it back in place and pursed his lips, raising an eyebrow slightly. As he opened his mouth to say something, Blaine cut in.

"Kurt, listen, and I swear this will be the last time I ever say anything to you. I just really need you to hear this, okay?"

Kurt nodded slightly and Blaine's hand began playing the chords to a song he had never heard before, and he reclined back in his chair as Blaine began.

_"The stars lean down to kiss you,_

_And I lie awake and miss you,_

_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere."_

Kurt bit down on his lip and sighed a little, really not wanting to hear this right now.

_"'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly,_

_But I'll miss your arms around me,_

_I'd send a post card to you dear,_

_'Cause I wish you were here."_

Blaine's voice was cracking a little as he sang the last line, and Kurt could feel his heart tighten a little. Even though he couldn't see Blaine's face, he could practically imagine the exact expression that he was holding right now – twisted and full of pain.

_"I'll watch the night turn light blue,_

_But it's not the same without you,_

_Because it takes two to whisper quietly."_

Kurt took a long, shaky breath in and bit down on his lip. He was trying his best to show little to no emotion; he didn't want this to spark the relationship again. He knew after this he was done with Blaine in every way, shape and form.

_"The silence isn't so bad,_

_'Til I look at my hands and feel sad,_

_'Cause the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly."_

Kurt involuntary laced his fingers together and look down at them, shaking his head because there was no _tingle _like there was when it was Blaine's hand. It wasn't the same. It was dull and cold. And it was then Kurt began to realize he missed Blaine, too.

_"I'll find repose in new ways,_

_Though I haven't slept in two days,_

_'Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone._

_But drenched in vanilla twilight,_

_I'll sit on the front porch all night,_

_Waist deep in thought because when I think of you,_

_I don't feel so alone,_

_I don't feel so alone._

_I don't feel so alone."_

Blaine's hands were beginning to tremble, and Kurt could feel a lump forming in his throat. He swallowed it down as hard as he could, only to have the lump replaced with the stinging sensation in his eyes that he had became accustomed to over the past month and a half.

_"As many times as I blink,_

_I'll think of you,_

_Tonight._

_I'll think of you tonight."_

Kurt realized since the break up, there wasn't a night where he didn't think of Blaine at least once, no matter how small the thought was. The stinging in his eyes was now becoming more forceful, and he was fighting back tears.

_"When violet eyes get brighter,_

_And heavy wings grow lighter,_

_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again._

_And I'll forget the world that I knew,_

_But I swear I won't forget you,_

_Oh, if my voice could reach back to the past,_

_I'd whisper in your ear,_

_Oh, darling I wish you were here."_

Blaine hung his head; it the first time he had seen Blaine's face since the beginning of the call. His face was flushed and twisted, and his eyes were squeezed shut. Kurt could see the reflection of the wet trail streaming down Blaine's cheek from where he had been crying. He bit down on his lip and shook his head, reaching his arm out. "I guess this is goodbye," was the last thing Kurt heard before the screen closed out.

He wiped at his eyes and sniffed, closing the laptop and sitting it off to the side before bringing his knees to his chest and wrapping his arms around them as he buried his head down. "But I don't want this to be goodbye.."


End file.
